Time After Time
by 4Evermonkeyfan
Summary: Tai and Sora meet up at summer camp, then they have the whole Digimon adventure. Sora has grown up now and engaged to be married, but seeing Tai again makes her want him! Will She go with him or take her vows with a man she doesn't love?
1. First Impressions

Time After Time

This story is going to be a Taiora fic. Don't like don't read!

I don't own Digimon, if I did Sora would have ended up with Tai, not Matt.

"You're sending me away?" said a distraught 5 year old girl.

"Sora, I am not sending you away. You're just going to camp and have a good time! Besides you love soccer more than anything and you can make new friends. I know you'll have a good time Sora," said her mother.

Mrs. Takenouchi was a kind woman who didn't tolerate nonsense not even from her own daughter. It helped that her father was on his break and driving her to the bus. She knew once Sora got on the bus there was no turning back. Besides she intended to make the most of this precious time with her husband as they rarely got to see each other. Sora was a little shy, outspoken and like a tomboy! Lately though she had tired acting more like a girl. She had gotten some newer shirts with simple flower patterns on it, a few sundresses and had been sewing like crazy on the quilt that she was supposed to have a head start on before going to the camp. For their assignments the girls had to sew a quilt or a dress, and the boys had to make one craft of there choosing out of wood, like a wind chime or a birdhouse. Sora was nearly half finished with her quilt and planned on making a dress at camp. She had just finished her cereal and hadn't had time for a bath, so instead she was taking what her mom would call a sponge bath. _Mom doesn't know how cold you get during these things. I haven't even washed my hair yet; the other girls are going to think I have grooming problems. Oh well, I can always cover it up with_ _my hat,_ Sora thought. Her eyes where trained on the sky blue cap, it was stylish, pretty and with any luck it would hide her ugly hair! Her hair came to her shoulders in waves, curling at the bottom and it was showing hints of becoming auburn. Soon she was on the bus and a boy with brown hair and eyes invited her to sit with him.

"Hi I'm Tai. What's your name?" asked Tai.

"I'm Sora," said Sora.

"Is this your 1st year going to soccer camp? It is for me, but I love soccer more than any other sport," said Tai.

"Yes, I was really nervous, but I'm not anymore," said Sora.

"Really? How come your not nervous anymore?" asked Tai.

"Because I've made a new friend," said Sora.

"Hmm, I'm not usually friends with girls, but in your case I can make an acceptation. How long have you been playing soccer anyway? You must be really good if you are being sent to soccer camp," said Tai.

"I've only just started but I love it already, its better than any sport and more challenging than any sport I've ever played," said Sora.

It was amazing that the more Sora talked to Tai, the less lonely she felt. When they got there they got the usual speech about cabins and stuff, about how boys weren't allowed in girls cabins and vice versa. Then she said she had a special announcement, but it would only be discussed after dinner, for now they should just unpack and get settled. She ended up in a cabin with three other girls, Adrianna, Sarah, Caitlin a snobby rich girl, and herself. Then they where all called out to the field where they could play soccer for fun. The real stuff would begin tomorrow. Surprisingly Sora found herself next to Tai the most, she really enjoyed his company. The two team captains where Tai and not surprisingly Caitlin whom everyone called Catty! Tai picked first and picked Sora for his team, then Catty chose another rich girl, while Tai chose Adriana, then she chose a nasty fat rich girl called Isabelle, she was so fat she had to be the fattest one there, not to mention the worst soccer player of all time! Tai then chose Sarah and pretty soon everyone was on a team, though it was really much more like Robin Hood and his merry men Vs The Mighty spoiled, selfish, Prince John. Sora and Tai went to sleep that night, each wondering what the next day would hold for them.

**Next time: Sora and Tai maybe on the same team, but Tai has a lot to learn about teamwork. Will Sora and the others show him what teamwork and friendship are all about in time for their 1****st**** match? Or will they lose to a bunch of rich girls? If you guys have team names I would love to hear them! R&R people, constructive criticism and something good!**


	2. The 1st scrimmage

Time After Time

This story is going to be a Taiora fic. Don't like don't read!

I don't own Digimon, if I did Sora would have ended up with Tai, not Matt.

**Chapter 2 The 1****st**** Scrimmage**

Tai lay in bed awake and thinking of Sora. What was it about her that was so different? She obliviously tried to be like the other girls, but she was a little tomboyish. a quality he found very interesting. No doubt she would be a good addition to his team. He was glad he hadn't chosen Caitlin she was a nightmare. Yes there was definitely more to Sora then met the eye and intended to find out tomorrow. Sora lay awake thinking of Tai and how nice he had been. She was counting her blessings that she had been chosen for his team, not Caitlin's, she was beginning to despise her. Too bad I have to share a cabin with her, thought Sora. She liked Adrianna and Sarah, but not Caitlin.

"Sora you still awake? You know you should get some sleep; we are probably going to have a hard practice tomorrow. Go to sleep," said Adrianna.

The next morning loud bells went off at six am and several tired soccer players met the counselors half awake.

"Alright spilt into groups of three and one person grab a list. The chores on the list are for you and your partners to do each morning. After you finish your chores meet me on the track and we will run for a mile. Then you can eat and then you will practice with your team. Any questions?" asked the counselor.

"Yeah! When's breakfast?" asked Caitlin.

"I just told you that! Are you guy's soccer players or chess players? Each one of you has the potential to be a great soccer player if you put your heart, head and soul into it and aren't as lazy as the kids I have to train," said Mrs. Newman.

They all spilt into groups of three and the rich girls where all paired up, while Sora, Tai and Adrianna where all in a group together. The rich girls complained about how this was peasant work and what their mothers would think if they could see them now.

"Come on do them as fast as you can! The sooner you finish the sooner we can run," said Mrs. Newman who was looking forward to the run.

Tai and Adrianna made doing chores fun, they laughed, joked and talked the whole time and where done 1st. Then they stretched, and then all of them ran the mile and ate breakfast.

"Man can you believe she actually wants us to have a scrimmage at noon today? Just what I always wanted to make a fool of myself in front of Caitlin. Could it get any worse than it already is?" asked Adrianna.

"Sure we could always be doing a 100 laps a day," said Sora.

"Don't give her any ideas!" said Tai, covering Sora's mouth with his hand.

"Believe me I'm not," said Sora.

Then they went out and started to practice, which went surprisingly well, Tai was a good captain who knew how to play the team's strength very well. Noon arrived all too quickly for Sora. Tai headed toward the other teams goal, but at the moment one of them made a move to stop him, but Sora used her head and the ball went into the goal.

"Nice shot Tai! I thought you where going to go for it yourself," said Sora surprised, Tai was normally an independent player.

"There's no I in team!" said Tai.

They ended up winning the scrimmage and they ended up having a party.

"So Adrianna I've almost finished my quilt and I'm going to make a dress," said Sora.

"WOW! I wish I was that talented! Well there is going to be that dance at the end of soccer camp, I can't wait, I'll have to make my dress too," said Adrianna.

"I'll help you," said Sora.

That night Sora had no trouble getting to sleep and was looking forward to more the next day.

**Next time: Trouble for Sora as she gets into a fight with Caitlin! Who will win?**


	3. The first game

Time After Time

Chapter 3 The first game can sometimes lead to trouble

The next morning Sora got up and did her chores with Tai and Adrianna, then had breakfast. She still couldn't believe her good luck ending up with Tai as her team captain. She couldn't have been happier about it though. Then the camp counselor Mrs. Newman had an announcement to make.

"A week from now we will have our 1st game! Since there are only two teams the competition should be good. I hope all of you are ready in a week," said Mrs. Newman.

"Wow our 1st game!" said Sora.

"I thought we had our 1st game," said Adrianna.

"No we just had a scrimmage. This will be our first real game that we get to play and I can't wait!" said Tai.

All week long everyone prepared, running excerices and drills till they felt like they couldn't play anymore. During this time Mrs. Newman worked with each of the teams, each team getting better and better. During the next few days the girls worked on their dresses and the boys there birdhouses, all of them anticipating the 1st game anxiously. Finally the day of the game arrived and everybody was up bright and early getting their chores done, eating breakfast and then getting on the field to be the first to practice. The game got underway and at first Catlin's team appeared to be winning but then Tai's team caught up. Eventually they took the lead and won the game by one point.

"That was our 1st game and we won it by one point. We'll have to do better next time," said Tai.

"At least we won," said Sora.

"Yeah but winning isn't important, having fun is," said Adrianna.

"I had fun and I can't wait for the next game! I hope we win again," said Tai.

"Of course we'll win more games. We've got a great team and a great team captain," said Sora.

"You cheated!" shouted Catlin.

"Cheated? It's a soccer game! How did we cheat?" asked Sora.

"I don't know how, but I just know you did!" said Catlin.

"You are just jealous because we've got a bunch of talented people on our team and you don't," said Sora.

Suddenly Catlin threw a punch at Sora's face, she dodged and tried to run off, but Catlin wouldn't let her. Tai tried to separate Catlin from Sora, but Catlin just pushed him aside and continued going after Sora. Adrianna had enough and went to get Mrs. Newman. Mrs. Newman wasn't happy about two of her girls fighting, she easily separated Sora and Catlin.

"Mrs. Newman it wasn't Sora's fault! She was trying to get away from Catlin, but Catlin just kept coming after her. I tried to stop the fight but only got pushed to the side! Please don't punish Sora for something she didn't start," said Tai.

"Is this true?" asked Mrs. Newman.

"Yes it is I saw the whole thing!" said Adrianna.

"Well Catlin I'm very disappointed in you. As punishment you will have to sit out the next game you guys play against each other. Hopefully by the time of the 3rd game you'll have learned your lesson. I don't expect anything like this to happen again! Do you all understand me?" asked Mrs. Newman.

"Yes Mrs. Newman," all the kids said.

The second game Tai's team won and it was like that for a lot of other games too. No more fights broke out and instead all thoughts turned to the dance that was coming up soon signaling the end of summer camp.

**Next time: The big dance is here and who will Tai choose to go to the dance with?**


End file.
